L'étrange Noël de Miss Grant
by Rafikis
Summary: Alors que Cat Grant se retrouve seule pour le réveillon de Noël, une ancienne connaissance lui rend visite et lui propose un voyage des plus inattendus. Cat saura-t-elle faire face aux découvertes qu'elle va faire durant leur périple ?
1. Chapter 1

L'étrange Noël de Miss Grant

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Greg Berlanti d'avoir produit cette série et à Jerry Siegel d'avoir inventé les personnages

Note : Alors que j'étais en train de terminer d'écrire « Vous avez dit Déjà-Vu ? », l'idée de cette nouvelle fic m'a traversé l'esprit. Vous devriez assez vite comprendre de quelle histoire je me suis inspirée sinon je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour dans les romans de Dickens.

* * *

Cat Grant détestait le 24 décembre, enfin, elle le détestait les années ou Carter n'était avec elle pour fêter ce réveillon. Et cette année était l'une d'elles. Rajoutez à ça que CatCo tournait au ralentit car beaucoup avaient pris des vacances et vous comprendrez pourquoi Cat Grant était d'une humeur de chien. Bien sûr, le numéro de janvier était bouclé depuis longtemps mais elle aurait aimé prendre de l'avance pour celui de février. Il n'était que 15h et elle avait déjà menacé 5 fois de renvoi son nouvel assistant. La dernière fois, il était sorti avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vraiment trouvé ça pitoyable pour un homme et avait failli lui lancer une remarque acerbe histoire de le faire craquer. Seulement, elle avait croisé le regard de Winn. L'informaticien n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de la fixer avant de prendre son téléphone et d'envoyer un message. Cat savait parfaitement qui avait reçu ce texto et sur le coup, elle avait failli sourire en sachant que son ancienne assistante allait arriver en moins de deux minutes. Kara s'était donnée pour mission, en plus de celles qui lui incombait normalement maintenant en temps que journaliste, de former Eric pour qu'il puisse la remplacer. Cat ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. D'un côté, cela lui permettait de voir toujours aussi régulièrement la jeune femme car personne ne serait capable de la remplacer avant un moment mais d'un autre, elle craignait que les deux jeunes gens deviennent plus que des collègues. Pour l'instant, elle laissait faire mais surveillait. Alors que cinq bonnes minutes était déjà passées, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Cat se souvint soudain que Kara avait été envoyée en reportage depuis le début de l'après-midi et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que son ancienne assistante ne repasse pas au bureau ce jour-là. La reine des médias poussa un soupir et se remit à ses dossiers espérant ne plus être dérangé par des incapables.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte firent sortir Cat de son travail. Elle réalisa que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et que les bureaux étaient vides ou presque. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau se tenait Kara, un gobelet en carton dans les mains. Quand la jeune femme vit qu'elle avait toute l'attention de sa patronne, elle dit :

« - Je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux noël avant de partir.

\- Tu es rentrée depuis quand ? Rick a encore fait n'importe quoi en ton absence.

\- Cela fait deux bonnes heures, répondit la jeune femme en regardant sa montre. Winn m'a effectivement raconté qu'Eric avait eu quelques problèmes avec vous mais nous avons pu arranger les choses ensemble.

\- Et ton article ? demanda Cat en croisant les bras.

\- Je vous ai envoyé une copie il y a cinq minutes, il doit être arrivé dans votre boîte e-mail sachant qu'il est déjà sur le bureau de Snapper, » répondit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire car elle savait parfaitement que sous le ton agressif de sa patronne se cachait autre chose. Elle avait, par hasard, entendu sa conversation avec Adam, son fils ainé et son refus de venir passer les fêtes à Nationale City. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié que Carter fêtait Noël avec son père cette année. La reine des médias était donc seule pour ce 24 décembre et probablement seule pour le 25. Kara mourrait d'envie de l'inviter mais n'osait pas car elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elles étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Noël chez Cat Grant devait être somptueux alors que la jeune femme appréciait la simplicité des fêtes en famille. Et même si elle avait de forts sentiments pour sa patronne, elle était loin d'être sûre que l'inverse était vrai. Elle regardera encore quelques instants la reine des médias taper sur son ordinateur en silence. Ce silence n'était pas gênant mais confortable comme il l'est toujours entre deux personnes qui se connaissent parfaitement. L'héroïne finit par s'approcher du bureau et posa le gobelet dessus. Ce geste fit relever la tête de Cat.

« - Passez de bonnes fêtes, miss Grant. Et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- Va rejoindre ta famille, tu l'as mérité, concéda Cat avant de rajouter, mais ne sois pas en retard le 26.» Kara se retient à grand peine de rire tellement c'était typiquement une réplique à la Cat Grant alors que sa patronne s'était remise sur son ordinateur. La Kryptonienne tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. La reine des médias attendit quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter et de s'adosser à son fauteuil. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Cat était fatiguée de faire s'emblant, elle était fatiguée de toujours être forte. Depuis qu'elle avait nommé Kara reporter, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était reposé sur la jeune femme par le passé. Elle devait reconnaître que son nouvel assistant était compétent pour des choses courantes et normales mais qu'il avait encore du mal pour des demandes plus spécifiques. Et c'est ça qui l'énervait le plus parce qu'elle savait que ces demandes étaient souvent futiles mais Kara arrivait toujours à la satisfaire alors qu'Eric la prenait pour une excentrique. Ses réflexions la firent soupirer à nouveau. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et se leva.

20 minutes plus tard, elle était chez elle. Son premier réflexe fut de se servir un verre d'alcool puis elle quitta ses chaussures avant de s'installer dans son canapé. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière et donc seul le réverbère de la rue éclairait la pièce donnant une ambiance feutrée. Elle fixait sans vraiment le voir le liquide ambré qui n'attendait que d'être bu. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur Kara. Elle savait que la promouvoir était la meilleure chose à faire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son geste. La jeune femme était sa conscience et le fait de ne plus l'avoir constamment à ses côtés lui avait fait perdre ses repères. Et puis elle devait bien avouer que Kara lui manquait tout simplement. Elle adorait leurs joutes verbales à propos de Supergirl ou bien leurs discutions plus calme après une journée difficile. Kara connaissait tout d'elle et même si elle ne l'avait jamais montré, Cat savait beaucoup de choses de la vie de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait qu'une question à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de réponse : Kara et Supergirl étaient-elles la même personne ? Elle y avait souvent réfléchit et tous les indices prouvaient que oui. Seulement la jeune femme avait toujours nié et Cat les avaient vu se serrer la main dans son bureau. Malgré tout, elle continuait à avoir un doute surtout après Myriad. Cat avait vu comment Supergirl avait interagit avec les deux femmes qui étaient arrivées avec l'agent du gouvernement. Elle était presque sûre que la plus jeune était la sœur de Kara, ayant aperçu plusieurs fois des photos d'elle sur le portable de son ancienne assistante. Et puis la réaction de Maxwell, aussi, avait été étrange. Elle, qui était sûre qu'il allait poser des tas de questions, n'avait finalement pas été particulièrement étonné de leur arrivée. Cat avait même était surprise de la manière dont il s'était adressé à eux, dans le style « Vous voyez, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. » Or, il avait plusieurs fois laissé sous-entendre qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Supergirl. La conclusion logique était que Maxwell n'avait pas posé de question parce qu'il savait exactement qui était les deux femmes. Les événements après s'étaient enchainés à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment repenser à tout ça. Elle avala machinalement une gorgé de sa boisson et se demanda dans le fond si cela changerait grand-chose qu'elle sache vraiment si Kara était l'héroïne de Nationale City. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Malgré les températures clémentes en journée, les nuits étaient fraiches. Cat se leva en pensant que Carter avant sûrement oublié de fermer la fenêtre de la salle de bain avant de partir chez son père. Mais en arrivant dans la salle d'eau, elle constata que la fenêtre était fermée. Elle fit le tour des autres pièces mais rien n'était ouvert. Elle retourna au salon et se figea à peine le seuil franchit. Quelqu'un était assis dans le fauteuil face au canapé. Cat envisagea un instant d'appeler Kara mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la personne se leva et se retourna.

« - Bonsoir Cat.

\- Perry ! Mais tu es mort ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la reine des médias.

\- Effectivement et d'ailleurs je voulais te remercier de ton discours à mon enterrement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaillait pour des journaux concurrents que je ne t'appréciais pas, après tout c'est toi qui m'a poussé à créer CatCo. Maintenant explique-moi une chose, comment est-ce possible que tu sois dans mon salon à me parler ? Je suis en train de rêver ou j'ai bu bien plus que je ne le croyais ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas et non, ton taux d'alcoolémie est encore dans les limites du raisonnable, lui répondit l'ancien rédacteur en chef du Daily Planet avec le sourire.

\- Alors, bon sang, expliques moi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Depuis ma mort, je suis devenu une sorte de conseiller d'orientation. J'ai pour mission d'aider les gens à rester dans le chemin qui est prévu pour eux.

\- Ok, jusque-là, je comprends même si ça me parait complètement dingue. Tu es donc un fantôme qui au lieu de profiter du repos que lui offre sa mort, a décidé de jouer au bon samaritain. Et mon psy qui disait que je n'étais pas folle.

\- Tu n'es pas folle, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Je n'existe peut-être plus pour le commun des mortels mais je n'ai pas pour autant complètement disparu, expliqua Perry. Par contre, je te l'accorde, je ne suis pas sûr que grand monde te croit si tu racontes notre rencontre.

\- Je sens que je vais avoir une migraine. Du coup, si je comprends bien, tu es là pour m'aider. Mais m'aider à quoi ? Tu es mort ! répéta Cat en perdant légèrement son calme.

\- J'y arrive. Suite à la promotion de Kara, les hautes autorités ont peur que tu reprennes tes mauvaises habitudes et m'ont donc envoyé pour t'aider à comprendre quel est ton but dans la vie.

\- C'est vous qui m'avait envoyé Kara ? demanda Cat suspicieuse.

\- Oui et non. L'arrivée de Kara dans ta vie était l'une des rares choses que les hautes autorités ne pouvaient pas prévoir mais elles ont su en profiter.

\- Perry, dis-moi la vérité. Qui est Kara ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner la reine des médias suite à la formulation étrange de son ancien patron.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour connaître la réponse à cette question, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et puis, qui sait, tu le découvriras peut-être par toi-même au cours de notre voyage.

\- Quel voyage ?

\- Pour comprendre sur quel chemin tu dois rester, nous allons nous promener dans le temps et commencer par ton passé.

\- Et c'est toi qui va m'accompagner tout du long ? Parce que toute cette histoire me fait penser à un conte ou c'est trois esprits qui guident une âme à retrouver le droit chemin.

\- Réduction budgétaire, lui répondit Perry pince sans rire avant de lui tendre la main. On y va ? »

Cat regarda quelques secondes son ancien patron avant de se saisir de sa main.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Note : J'ai oublié de préciser que je publierais tous les jeudi et que toute l'histoire est déjà écrite. Donc sauf gros soucis genre fin du monde, vous aurez la fin de l'histoire avant la fin du mois de mars ^^

Stiche87 - pfffff - AlineGranger : ravie que ça vous plaise, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous satisfera

DroDroV : j'espérais bien que tu allais suivre ma nouvelle histoire. Je voulais la publier pour Noël mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire le dernier chapitre.

Aller, je vous laisse à votre lecture

* * *

Un flash lumineux l'aveugla quelques instants. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constat qu'elle se trouver dans un salon totalement différent du sien mais qui pourtant lui semblait familier.

« - Ou sommes-nous ? demanda la reine des médias. Cette pièce me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais plutôt demander quand sommes-nous ?

\- Très bien, quand sommes-nous ?

\- Le jour de Noël, l'année de tes 12 ans.

\- Oh ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Cat.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

\- J'ai appris que l'amour n'est pas éternelle, » répondit Cat en se regardant elle-même plus jeune entrer dans la pièce. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cheminée et plus précisément le tabouret qui était placé devant. Elle prit le cookie qui était posé dessus et mordit dedans puis elle s'installa dans le canapé en face du sapin. Alors que la reine des médias regardait avec attention sa version jeune, un homme entra dans la pièce :

« - Bonjour, ma puce ! Déjà levée ? Toi aussi, tu avais hâte de voir ce que le Père Noël a apporté.

\- Papa, j'ai 12 ans, ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au Père Noël … et puis tu n'es pas vraiment discret quand tu descends du grenier à 1h du matin.

\- Mais non, ce n'était pas moi ! se défendit le père un air faussement choqué sur le visage. Et puis regardes, il a mangé le cookie, ça tu sais très bien que ça ne peut pas être moi. » Cette fois la jeune fille éclata de rire et tendit la main ou se trouvait encore l'autre moitié du biscuit pas encore mangé. Son père la rejoint dans son fou-rire. Cat ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis quand elle n'avait pas ri de cette manière. Ça faisait longtemps également qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à son père et aux bons moments qu'elle avait partagés avec lui lors des nombreuses absences de sa mère. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya discrètement mais sentit le regard de Perry sur elle. Elle se doutait bien que son ancien patron ne lui faisait pas revivre ça pour rien aussi décida-t-elle de se reconcentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son père s'assit à côté de sa version jeune sur le canapé et demanda :

« - Par quoi on commence : les cadeaux ou le petit déjeuné ?

\- Les cadeaux ! répondit la jeune Cat en bondissant du canapé.

\- J'en étais sûr ! » répliqua son père avec un franc sourire.

Alors que la jeune fille attrapait le premier paquet, un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit pour voir apparaître la mère de Cat, habillée, son manteau sur le dos et son sac à la main. La jeune Cat demanda alors que son père secouait la tête un air résigné sur le visage :

« - Tu pars ?

\- Oh, vous êtes déjà levé ? Oui, on vient de me prévenir qu'un auteur important était en ville et que c'était le jour où jamais pour le faire changer de maison d'édition.

\- Mais c'est Noël !

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je serais revenue avant midi, » répondit sa mère en ouvrant la porte et en sortant. La jeune fille regarda le paquet qu'elle avait entre les mains, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Son père se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Il proposa ensuite « Aller, viens. Je vais te faire des pancakes et tu pourras mettre autant de sirop d'érable que tu veux dessus. » Il n'arracha qu'un léger sourire à sa fille avant qu'ils sortent tous les deux de la pièce. Perry se tourna vers la Cat adulte et dit :

« - Je connaissais ta mère de réputation mais je ne pensais pas que celle-ci était fondée.

\- Comme quoi, les rumeurs sont parfois vraies, répondit la reine des médias avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ton père, par contre, ça a l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

\- Il l'était … jusqu'à ce jour-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me rappelle juste que mes parents ont eu une grosse dispute au retour de ma mère. J'étais déjà couchée, je n'ai rien entendu mais le lendemain mon père était partit avant mon réveil et ma mère m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je l'oubli.

\- Alors, allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. »

Perry posa une main sur l'épaule de Cat et l'environnement devient flou. Quand le paysage se stabilisa, Cat constata qu'elle était toujours dans la maison de ses parents mais qu'il faisait à présent nuit. Il n'y avait plus de cadeau sous le sapin. Son père était installé dans le canapé, en train de lire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et sa mère pénétra dans la maison. Elle suspendit ses affaires et rejoignit son mari au salon. Elle demanda

« - La journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Tiens, tu te souviens que tu as une famille, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- John, c'était important, vital même pour ma carrière.

\- Merde, Kateline. On est le 25 décembre, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, répliqua-t-il en claquant violemment son livre sur le canapé. Cat a passé la journée à t'attendre. Elle voulait partager avec toi la joie qu'elle avait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Tu lui as gâché son Noël, termina-t-il en se levant.

\- Elle va devoir apprendre que dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, cracha Kateline.

\- Elle n'a que douze ans, elle a encore le temps de rêver. Mais je pense que ça n'est pas avec toi qu'elle va pouvoir le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Que je pars et j'amène Cat avec moi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ton bon plaisir. On est une famille mais ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas pris 5 minutes pour discuter ou sortir avec nous.

\- Bien sûr que si, nous avons été à l'arbre de Noël de Black Pawn ensemble.

\- Tu étais en représentation et tu avais besoin que tout le monde pense que tu étais une bonne mère de famille. Mais sinon, une fois à ton bureau, as-tu fait attention à nous ? Non, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que j'étais rentré en taxi avec Cat parce que la petite était en train de s'endormir.

\- Il faut qu'elle sache à se tenir en société. Elle aurait pu faire un effort.

\- Il était deux heure du matin quand nous sommes partit, répliqua John de plus en plus en colère. Cette fois, ma décision est prise. Je demande le divorce dès demain et Cat viendra vivre avec moi.

\- Pars si ça te chante mais Cat reste avec moi.

\- Non, Cat vient avec moi et je me battrais pour ça, répondit John.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? répliqua Kateline acerbe. Tu penses vraiment qu'un juge va t'accorder le droit de garde ? Depuis quand les pères savent élever des enfants ? Voilà la réponse que tu auras.

\- Je leur expliquerais que c'est moi qui m'occupe de Cat, qui lui fait à manger, qui va la chercher à l'école et qui l'aide pour ses devoirs. Je leur dirais que tu ne sers pas de modèle à ta fille, que tu n'es là que pour signer les chèques.

\- Au moins, avec moi, elle ne manquera de rien. Non parce que comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir quand je leur dévoilerais que tu n'as plus rien écrit depuis 5 ans parce que ton dernier livre était un échec ? Bats-toi contre moi pour la garde de Cat et je démolis ta réputation.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda John choqué.

\- Tu veux qu'on pari ? Black Pawn serait ravi de se débarrasser de toi et je ferais en sorte que tu ne retrouves plus jamais de maison d'édition.

\- Tant pis, pour le bien de Cat, je dois me battre.

\- Tu crois que se retrouver dans une guerre entre ses parents sera bien pour Cat ? cracha Kateline perfide. John mit quelques secondes à répliquer devant la véracité des paroles de sa femme.

\- Très bien, gardes Cat pour son bien mais tu ne me priveras pas d'un droit de visite. Je veux passer tous les dimanches avec elle.

\- Si tu quittes cette maison, tu fais une croix sur ta fille. Et je n'hésiterais pas à demander une mesure d'éloignement contre toi.

\- Tu es folle, Kateline ! Je veux bien renoncer à voir ma fille tous les jours mais il est hors de question que je ne la vois plus du tout.

\- Essaye ! » conclut Kateline en sortant de la pièce et en laissant John planté au milieu du salon.

Cat était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle sentit à peine quand Perry lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Ce fut le changement de décor qui la fit sortir de sa léthargie.

« - Ou sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle

\- Nulle part et partout. Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'une pause avant la prochaine étape.

\- Perry, est-ce que ma mère a eu cette mesure d'éloignement contre mon père ?

\- Non. Tu n'as jamais revu ton père depuis cette journée ?

\- Ma mère m'a tellement rabâché que mon père ne voulait plus de moi que j'ai fini par la croire et je me suis mis à le détester. Je m'aperçois encore une fois que ma mère n'a pas supporté que quelqu'un me porte plus d'attention qu'à elle. Mon père est toujours en vie ? demanda Cat en tournant un regard larmoyant vers Perry.

\- Oui et chose curieuse, il habite National City.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Apparemment, après cette dispute, il a vraiment essayé de rester en contact avec toi mais ta mère a sapé une à une ses tentatives. Au bout d'un an, il a abandonné et a déménagé à National City pour enseigner. Quand tu as commencé à te faire un nom, il a suivi ta carrière et a toujours regretté d'avoir laissé gagner ta mère.

\- Tout aurait pu être tellement différent s'il était resté à mes côtés, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Mais attends, tu savais tout ça avant qu'on parte ? interrogea-t-elle sa hargne habituelle quelque peu revenue.

\- Non, et devant le regard menaçant de Cat, il continua : Je t'explique. J'ai pour mission de te guider à travers les différents événements marquants de ton passé, de ton présent et peut-être même de ton futur. Je connais les époques à l'avance mais c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va s'y passer, ni à quel point c'était ou c'est important pour toi.

\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir pour mon père ?

\- En fait, les hautes autorités supervisent deux types d'anges : les conseillers et les gardiens. Toutes les informations qui sont recueilles par nos deux services sont stockés dans une sorte de serveur informatique. Quand nous avons besoin de l'information, nous n'avons qu'à aller la chercher là-dedans comme si nous faisions une cherche sur internet. Voilà comment je sais pour ton père, je viens d'aller chercher l'info dans le dossier qu'a constitué son gardien.

\- Et quel est le rôle exact d'un gardien ?

\- Voyons, Cat, les histoires sur les anges gardiens existent depuis la nuit des temps. Je ne pense pas que j'ai réellement besoin de t'expliquer quel est son rôle, répondit Perry avec le sourire.

\- Donc si je te comprends bien, chaque personne sur Terre a un gardien et un conseiller. Ce n'est pas toi qui me parlais de restriction budgétaire avant qu'on parte ?

\- Ah, revoilà la journaliste d'investigation. Non, ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Chaque personne sur Terre a un gardien. Mais c'est ce gardien qui décide si son protégé a besoin de rencontrer un conseiller. Je connais des gens qui passeront leurs vies sans voir de conseiller car leurs gardiens aura fait le choix de ne pas y recourir.

\- Donc mon gardien pense que je suis un cas désespéré ?

\- Au contraire. Amélia estime que ce voyage te sera bénéfique et au vu des arguments qu'elle a présenté, les hautes autorités ont accepté. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Pour le moment, à part me mettre mal à l'aise, ce voyage ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose.

\- Mettre mal à l'aise la grande Cat Grant est déjà en soi une avancée. Mais nous ne sommes qu'au début. On continu ? » demanda Perry en lui tendant la main. Cat s'en saisit et les deux anciens journalistes se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'étudiante.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

DroDroV : n'ayant jamais lu les comics et vu que SG nous dévoile que très peu du passé de Cat, j'ai adoré lui inventer une vie même si il est hautement improbable que Cat et Loïs se soient connues comme je le raconte dans ce chapitre.

AlineGranger : contente que ça te plaise toujours autant

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la reine des médias pour comprendre où elle était. Elle s'exclama :

« - Non, pas ce Noël !

\- Tu sais donc quand nous sommes ?

\- Malheureusement oui et je sais aussi pourquoi nous sommes là alors si on pouvait passer directement à la suite.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Qui plus est, ta réaction a titillé ma curiosité.

\- A tes risques et périls, tu risques d'avoir un choc quand tu vas comprendre la situation, » termina Cat alors qu'une jeune femme pénétrait dans la chambre. La version plus jeune de la reine des médias était visiblement en train de finir de se préparer pour sortir. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour mettre ses chaussures, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une autre jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama la jeune Cat. J'ai bien cru j'allais devoir aller te chercher à la bibliothèque …encore.

\- Et bien oui, il y en a qui ont besoin de travailler pour réussir leurs études, répondit l'autre jeune femme hargneuse en évitant de regarder vers Cat.

\- Loïs, tu as eu un problème à la bibliothèque ? demanda la future reine des médias surprise par le ton de son amie. Je sais ce qu'il te faut et nous avons encore le temps avant de partir, » continua-t-elle malicieusement en se levant et en s'approchant de son amie. Mais l'autre jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver à elle. Elle se déplaça de manière à mettre le lit entre elles. La jeune Cat resta perplexe face à la réaction de la jeune Loïs mais finit par demander :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Loïs ? Je vois bien que tu es différente de ce midi. De toute façon, nous ne partirons pas à la soirée temps que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

\- Vas à cette soirée si tu veux mais moi je reste là.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça fait des semaines que tout le monde sur le campus ne parle plus que de ça. Tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour nous avoir des invitations….

\- Que finalement tu as obtenu, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, répliqua Loïs en croisant les bras. Mais, si je crois les rumeurs, tu as surement fait appel à ton ami Kurt.

\- Kurt… Kurt Ashton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Je l'ai croisé en rentrant. Il m'a expliqué que c'était lui qui nous avez obtenu nos invitations. Il m'a également fait comprendre qu'il attendait des remerciements de ma part. Remerciements que toi, tu avais été ravie de lui donner.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est grâce à ma mère que j'ai eu ces invitations. Jamais je n'aurais demandé quelque chose Kurt. Hors de question que je lui sois redevable pour quoi que ce soit, ce type est la personne la plus orgueilleuse et égoïste que je connaisse. C'est un sombre idiot qui croit que la fortune de son père lui permet tout.

\- Et pourtant, d'après lui, ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec lui, dit Loïs

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

\- Il m'a raconté que pour le remercier de t'avoir donné ces invitations, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. Et que vous alliez probablement remettre encore ça ce soir.

\- Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré ! Je t'assure, Loïs que tu es la seule avec qui je partage mon lit.

\- Cat, il m'a dit des choses que seul quelqu'un qui t'a vu nue peut savoir.

\- De mieux en mieux, souffla la future reine des médias. Et quand aurions-nous eu l'occasion de faire ça ?

\- Pour Halloween. » La jeune Cat blanchit légèrement en entendant ça alors que Perry se tournait vers son ancienne collaboratrice. La Cat du présent était vraiment mal à l'aise. La voix de Loïs ramena l'attention de tout le monde : « Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de cette soirée ? Cat, j'ai bien vu que depuis deux mois, tu es différente ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, il ne sait rien passé ce soir-là, répondit la jeune femme en baissant le regard.

\- Cat ! Je veux la vérité !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée, je n'ai aucun souvenir, hurla la jeune femme mise au pied du mur.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Loïs soudain perplexe.

\- Je me rappelle mon arrivé, les premières discutions avec certains de nos camarades de promo mais passé 23h, c'est le black-out.

\- Attends, tu es en train de sous-entendre qu'Ashton a profité de toi ?

\- Tout ce que je sais que le lendemain matin, Kurt m'a montré certaines photos de nous qui ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur ce que nous avions fait. Il semblait très fier de lui.

\- Mais Cat, il t'a violé. Il fallait aller porter plainte.

\- Non, Loïs, on ne s'attaque pas à la famille Ashton comme ça. On peut tout perdre face à eux. Surtout que c'est ma parole contre celle de Kurt.

\- Bon dieu ! Cat ! Tu tiens à ce point à ta réputation ?

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, Loïs. Je n'aurais jamais ton talent. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais être une grande journaliste d'investigation comme toi. Mais je sais aussi qu'à notre époque, les gens s'intéressent autant aux problèmes du trou de la couche d'ozone que de savoir qui va être le prochain amant de Madonna si ce n'est plus. Alors oui, ma réputation est aussi importante pour moi que tes heures de recherche à la bibliothèque. C'est grâce à elle que j'aurais accès au milieu du show-business. Si je n'ai plus ça, je peux tout aussi bien retourner chez ma mère et devenir son assistante

\- Donc, c'est ça tes choix ? Je pensais que tu avais quand même plus de courage que ça. Tu vas laisser un salop s'en sortir parce que tu as peur du qu'en-dira-t-on. Et s'il recommence ? Quand à ta mère, si tu rentres, elle aura gagné. Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Tu sais ce qui m'a plût chez toi ? Ton franc parlé ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu as toujours dit ce que tu pensais et peu importe les conséquences. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ? » La jeune Cat ne répondit pas à la question. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la jeune Loïs reprit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Perry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cat et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le nulle part.

« - Toi et Loïs avaient été amantes ?

\- Les deux meilleures années de ma vie. Et la seule fois où j'ai vraiment connu l'amour avec un grand A.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en veniez à vous détester ?

\- Tu as entendu, j'ai laissé un violeur en liberté. Loïs avait raison, j'ai été lâche. Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre ma fierté de côté et lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je n'ai donc pas pu la récupérer.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas répondu à sa dernière question. Je suis un peu comme Loïs, je pense qu'il y autre chose que ta réputation qui fait que tu n'as pas voulu t'attaquer à ce Kurt. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est Loïs justement ! Je ne me suis pas attaqué à Kurt pour protéger Loïs. Devant l'air perplexe de Perry, Cat continua : quelques jours après Halloween, j'étais décidé à aller voir la police et faire plonger cet enfoiré. Par politesse, je suis allée le voir d'abord pour lui faire part de mes intentions. Il m'a en premier lieu ri au nez puis voyant que je restais décidée, il m'a menacé. Ça n'a fait que renforcer ma détermination mais alors que j'allais partir, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a menacé Loïs. Je me suis tue pour que Loïs puisse devenir celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. L'amour nous fait souvent faire des choses stupides.

\- Pourtant tu as finit par changer d'avis. Il me semble que l'un des derniers articles que tu as fait au Planet était sur la famille Ashton et un scandale que le père avait étouffé à propos d'une relation de son fils, relation violente et adultérine qui a failli provoquer la mort d'une femme.

\- Oui, effectivement.

\- Et la même semaine, Loïs me proposait un article retraçant l'enquête qu'elle avait fait sur les industries Ashton et le non-respect des règles environnementales que les autorités avaient constaté dans certaines de leurs usines.

\- Aussi.

\- Et c'est grâce à vos deux articles combinés que la famille Ashton a perdu la plus part de ses contrats avec le gouvernement et les trois quart de sa fortune.

\- Finalement, Loïs a réussi à me convaincre que le temps était venu de faire tomber Kurt et que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre de cette famille.

\- Vous avez finit par enterré la hache de guerre. Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi tu avais fait ça ?

\- Non. Loïs ne me pardonnera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé à cette année-là même si je lui expliquais mes vraies raisons mais la vie nous, à toutes les deux, apprise à plier dans certaines circonstances. Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes un stade où nous ne hurlons plus quand nous entendons parler de la réussite de l'autre. Faut dire qu'avoir mis un continent de distance entre nous a beaucoup aidé.

\- Dommage, souffla Perry.

\- Mais c'est la vie ! répondit Cat

\- Et si tu avais l'opportunité de renouer des liens amicaux avec elle, le ferais-tu ?

\- Oui mais je doute que ça arrive un jour.

\- Nous verrons bien, répondit l'ancien rédacteur en chef avec un sourire énigmatique qui laissa la reine des médias perplexe. Aller, nous avons fini avec le passé, retour au présent.

\- C'est tout ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus avancé qu'a notre départ.

\- J'ai dit que je te ramener dans le présent pas chez toi. Et je trouve qu'au contraire tu as fait beaucoup de chemin. »

Un flash de lumière plus tard, les deux journalistes se trouvaient dans un petit appartement. Cat regarda Perry perplexe alors que celui-ci haussé les épaules. Une jeune femme rentra dans la pièce et se mit à faire la cuisine. Les deux « fantômes » regardaient la scène pas encore certains de savoir où elle allait les mener. Puis au bout de quelques instants, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme que Cat reconnut aussitôt :

« - Adam ! s'exclama la reine des médias

\- Tu le connais ?

\- C'est mon fils ainé.

\- Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi nous sommes là. Regarde »

Pendant que les deux journalistes discutaient, Adam avait enlevé son manteau et s'était rapproché de sa compagne. Mais alors qu'il allait l'embraser, elle l'éloigna d'un coup d'épaule. Le jeune homme demanda :

« - Tu me fais encore la tête ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Mélanie, tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je te l'ai expliqué encore ce matin.

\- Réexpliques-moi parce que je n'ai toujours pas compris.

\- Elle a beau faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de moi, je ne me vois pas passé Noël en tête à tête avec elle.

\- Mais c'est ta mère, bon sang ! Je ne te comprends pas. Moi, si je pouvais passer encore un Noël avec ma mère, je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Je sais que ta mère te manque mais pas moi. Ça fait à peine un an que Cat est revenu dans ma vie et même si je suis sûr qu'elle est sincère quand elle dit qu'elle veut être présente pour moi à l'avenir, je n'ai pas envie de me faire des illusions. Je sais aussi très bien que si Kara, son assistante, ne l'avait pas poussé à reprendre contact avec moi, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Et bien, saisis cette chance. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas apprendre à la connaître ? Je suis persuadée qu'elle est très sympathique.

\- Mais je la connais, oui elle est plus sympathique que ce qu'on pourrait penser mais elle ne sera jamais ma mère. » Cat prit la remarque de son fils en plein cœur. Perry se sentit désolé pour son ancienne collaboratrice pourtant il savait que ça n'était pas finit. Et comme pour lui donner raison, Mélanie reprit :

« - Tu es un idiot ! Bien sûr qu'elle est ta mère. Oui, elle a loupé ton enfance et ton adolescence. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a des regrets ? C'est pour ça qu'elle aimerait faire partit de ta vie maintenant. Pas pour rattraper le temps perdu mais pour te connaître maintenant que tu es un homme.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! répondit Adam exaspéré

\- Toi non plus. National City et Starling City ne sont pas des villes si éloignées l'une de l'autre. Tu pourrais accepter quelques-unes de ses invitations.

\- Mélanie, je voulais passer notre premier Noël ensemble rien que tous les deux.

\- Alors, c'est ça qu'il fallait dire à ta mère et pas l'excuse bidon que tu lui as donné. Elle aurait compris et n'aurait pas eu l'impression que tu l'as rejeté.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- J'ai écouté le message qu'elle t'a laissé le lendemain.

\- Tu m'espionne ? s'exclama Adam choqué.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'écouter ton répondeur pour retrouver l'adresse du restaurant pour le 31. Le message de ta mère était juste avant dans tes messages sauvegardés. Ça veut dire que ça a quand même de l'importance pour toi puisque tu as gardé ce message.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir qu'elle fasse partit de ma vie mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'oublie à nouveau…

\- Demain à la première heure, tu l'appelle et tu t'excuse. Tu lui explique pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu passer Noël avec elle et de quoi tu as peur.

\- Mélanie, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ma mère aura surement fait la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller.

\- Adam, si elle t'a invité, c'est qu'elle voulait passer ce réveillon avec toi et tu n'étais sûrement pas un plan de secours. Je te préviens, si tu ne l'a pas appelé à 10h, c'est moi qui le ferait.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné. Je lui ferais mes excuses demain. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? » La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire et Adam n'hésita pas à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cat était toujours sous le choc des révélations que son fils venait de faire à sa petite amie. Perry n'hésita pas plus longtemps à les ramener dans le nulle part.

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

DroDroV : Plus joyeux pas sûr mais toujours riche en émotion ... Enfin ce chapitre fait partit des deux plus légers de la fic

Bonne lecture

* * *

« - Eh bien, ta belle-fille est une alliée de poids.

\- Effectivement, elle a l'air d'une jeune femme très bien … mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Ma belle-fille ?

\- Euh…oups ! Et devant le regard insistant de Cat, Perry continua : Mélanie et Adams sont effectivement des âmes sœurs et donc leurs gardiens font leur maximum pour que ça dure.

\- Après les anges gardiens, voilà les âmes sœurs. Tu vas me dire après ça que les licornes existent.

\- Non, répondit l'ancien rédacteur en chef en retenant un éclat de rire. Les licornes sont bien un mythe mais les âmes sœurs sont le meilleur moyen que les hautes autorités ont imaginé pour que l'humanité est toujours espoir, espoir qu'il faut croire en ses rêves, espoir qu'il faut toujours croire que le bonheur est possible.

\- Donc si je te comprends bien, chaque personne a une âme sœur. Pourtant, j'ai eu deux grandes histoires qui m'ont donné l'immense joie d'être mère à chaque fois et ma relation avec Loïs a été d'une telle intensité que je ne pense pas revivre ça un jour. J'ai donc du mal avec ton histoire d'âme sœur.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une âme sœur au cours d'une vie. Certains ont la chance de la rencontrer tôt comme ton fils et son amie, d'autres vont attendre des années avant de la trouver et d'autres encore passeront à côté dans cette vie.

\- Ok, je suis donc dans la dernière catégorie !

\- En fait, pour toi, c'est plus compliqué. A la base, Loïs et toi étiez des âmes sœurs mais un imprévu a légèrement changé la donne. A la suite de ça, tu t'es effectivement retrouvé dans la 3ème catégorie. Amélia, ton gardien, a fait des pieds et des mains pour te trouver une solution. Finalement, l'imprévu qui t'avait séparé de Loïs s'est reproduit et a donc permit à Amélia de te trouver ton âme sœur.

\- Quel est donc cet imprévu ? demanda Cat en croisant les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? répondit Perry légèrement perplexe. La reine des médias fit signe que non. L'ancien rédacteur en chef continua donc : alors le prochain arrêt te permettre peut-être d'y voir plus clair. »

Cette fois, ils atterrirent dans un appartement ou se trouvait déjà un grand nombre de personne. Cat connaissait bien deux des quatre personnes présentes et avait déjà croisé la route des deux autres. La reine des média demanda :

« - Que fait-on chez mon assistante ?

\- Ton ancienne assistante. Tu vas vite comprendre, » répondit Perry avec un sourire en coin. Cat se mit alors à observer de plus près la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Winn était assis sur le canapé et discutait avec Alex du match de basket qui passait à la télé tout en faisant un sort au saladier de pop-corn placé devant eux sur la table. La reine des médias observa la sœur de Kara quelques secondes. Bien que les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, Cat retrouvait certaines mimiques de son ancienne assistantes dans l'attitude de l'agent du DOE. Ce fut la voix d'Eliza qui sortit Cat de sa contemplation.

« - A quelle heure Maggie doit arriver ?

\- Elle a dit 20h. Apparemment, Noël est une des périodes les plus chargées de l'année pour le NCPD.

\- Elle sait que Supergirl n'est qu'a un coup de téléphone en cas de besoin, dit Kara et Cat remarqua que sa nouvelle journaliste ne portait pas ses lunettes. Elle fut à nouveau frappée par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre elle et l'héroïne de National City.

\- Elle le sait mais elle préfère gérer comme d'habitude tant que ce sont des crimes normaux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air stressé que ta mère et ta copine se rencontrent, chuchota Winn à l'intention d'Alex.

\- Elle sait qui est Kara et elle t'a déjà rencontré. Malgré ça, nous sommes toujours ensemble donc je sais que rien ne peut l'effrayer. Quand à ma mère, elle est impatiente de rencontrer une autre personne qui arrive à me supporter, » termina Alex avec un sourire alors que la sonnette de l'appartement retentissait. Kara alla ouvrir la porte alors que sa sœur et Winn se levaient du canapé.

« - James ? Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous croyais en route pour Métropolis.

\- C'est normalement ce qui était prévu, commença James.

\- Mais une tempête de neige paralyse toute la côte Est, finit Lucy.

\- Du coup, vous voulez que je vous amène ? demanda Kara.

\- En fait, non. On a prévenu Clark et Loïs du problème et on leur a dit que notre vol était reprogrammé à demain matin. Clark nous a fait la même proposition que toi mais nous préférons le confort de l'avion à une traversée du continent avec l'un de vous, sans vouloir vous vexer, expliqua Lucy.

\- Le survol des rocheuses n'est jamais vraiment simple surtout si il fait froid, répondit Kara avec le sourire. Du coup qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On avait pas trop envie de passer le réveillon que tous les deux et on s'est dit qu'il y aurait sûrement une place pour nous chez toi, dit James.

\- Bien sûr, rentrez. Maman… » mais Kara ne termina pas sa phrase. Eliza était déjà en train de réorganiser la table pour rajouter deux assiettes. L'héroïne allait fermer quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Maggie arriva devant la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Bonsoir Kara. Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

\- Bonsoir Maggie. Non, non, tu es pile à l'heure, nous allions nous mettre à table. Alex, Maggie est là.

\- Oui, Sis, j'avais entendu, répondit l'agent du DOE en arrivant derrière l'héroïne de National City. Puis en prenant la main de la policière, elle rajouta. Rentres, je vais te présenter à ma mère. Maman, je te présente Maggie, ma petite amie. Maggie, je te présente Eliza, ma mère.

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer la personne qui a su dompter ma tête de mule de fille, répondit Eliza en serrant la main que Maggie lui tendait.

\- Maman, murmura Alex consternée alors que Kara éclatait de rire.

\- Je vois maintenant d'où vos filles tiennent leurs qualités, dit Maggie très sérieusement.

\- Merci, allez donc vous asseoir que nous commencions à manger. Kara, apporte la salade et Alex, occupe-toi du vin. »

Maggie suivit Eliza à table pendant que les sœurs Danvers obéissaient à leur mère. Le repas commença dans la bonne ambiance générale. Perry quitta la scène des yeux pour regarder Cat qui n'avait rien dit depuis un grand moment. La reine des médias semblait figée. L'ancien rédacteur en chef demanda :

« - ça va ?

\- Je … Oui, je suis juste en train d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de découvrir. Perry, cette fois je veux une vraie réponse, Kara est-elle Supergirl ?

\- Cat, tu connais la réponse.

\- Oui mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Je les ai vues se serrer la main dans mon bureau. Comment alors, est-ce possible que ce soit la même personne ?

\- Kara n'est pas la seule extraterrestre sur notre planète et certains ont le pouvoir de métamorphose. L'un d'eux s'est pris d'affection pour les sœurs Danvers et est prêt à beaucoup de choses pour les protéger. Il a rendu service à Kara en prenant l'apparence de Supergirl car il savait à quel point elle tenait à son travail chez Catco. Voilà pourquoi cela te parait impossible mais que la vérité est bien que Kara Danvers est Kara Zor-El alias Supergirl.

\- Donc la cousine de Superman qui, si j'ai bien compris James, est en réalité Clark Kent.

\- Tu commences à mettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

\- Mais pourquoi Kara ne s'est révélé que cette année ? Je connais Clark depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années et Superman vole dans le ciel de Métropolis depuis aussi longtemps. En plus, Kara a l'air tellement plus jeune que Clark.

\- En fait, Kara est plus vielle que Clark d'une dizaine d'année mais leur départ de Krypton ne s'est pas tout à fait passé de la même manière. Le vaisseau de Clark a filé droit sur Terre mais celui de Kara a été dévié et elle a erré dans l'espace une vingtaine d'année. Quand elle est arrivée sur Terre, elle avait une douzaine d'année alors que Clark avait déjà endossé la cape rouge. Kara a grandi avec Alex chez les Danvers.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi elle a décidé de devenir Supergirl ? Kara est l'une des personnes les plus intègres et courages que je connaisse mais de là à endosser toutes les responsabilités qu'impliquent le S sachant que Clark est déjà là, j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Alex, » répondit Perry en désignant l'agent du DOE du menton. Cat regarda la jeune femme interagir avec James et Winn quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son ancien patron. « Tu te souviens de l'avion qu'a sauvé Kara pour sa première apparition. La reine des médias hocha la tête et l'ancien rédacteur en chef continua, Alex était dans cet avion. Kara savait que même si Clark entendait l'information, il ne serait pas là à temps et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse mourir sa sœur alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Après ça, elle y a pris goût et Winn lui a créé son costume.

\- Je comprends mieux la longueur de la jupe maintenant, répondit Cat pince sans rire. Quand je les vois tous autour de cette table, je me dis que finalement je ne connais rien à l'amitié ou même à l'amour.

\- Oui, ton éducation t'as fait raté certaines choses mais rien n'est perdu. Souviens-toi des sentiments que tu avais avec Loïs. Eux, ils étaient vrai et sincère parce qu'à l'époque tu avais laissé parler ton cœur.

\- Et j'ai quand même finit par la perdre, dit la reine des médias tristement.

\- C'est vrai mais tu as appris de tes erreurs depuis. Je suis sûre que maintenant tu te battras quand tu te rendras compte que ton bonheur est à portée de main…

\- Je soupçonne que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Oh si ! Tu as compris ! s'exclama Perry alors que Cat n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Kara.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? hoqueta la reine des médias surprise.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai expliqué à propos des âmes sœurs et de pourquoi Loïs et toi n'avez pas pu rester ensemble.

\- Un incident imprévu qui s'est reproduit quelques années plus tard, » termina Cat dans un murmure en regardant à nouveau son ancienne assistante. Perry la laissa observer la scène quelques instants avant d'accélérer un peu le temps. Quand l'allure se stabilisa à nouveau, Cat constata que Kara n'était plus autour de la table. Elle eut l'impression que personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de la jeune femme mais un échange de regard entre Alex et Eliza lui confirma le contraire. L'agent du DOE se leva quelques secondes plus tard et la reine des médias n'hésita pas à la suivre. L'héroïne se trouvait dans sa chambre et observait par la fenêtre. Sa sœur ainée vient se placer à ses côtés et elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, juste à regarder l'extérieur. Kara finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et dit :

« - Merci.

\- Toujours, répondit l'agent du DOE en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi est dû ce coup de cafard ?

\- Je sais pas trop. J'étais en train de discuter avec Winn et maman et j'ai vu Lucy et James s'embrassaient. C'était pas la première fois mais ce soir, ça m'a fait bizarre. Et puis je t'ai vu avec Maggie, vous étiez juste en train de discuter et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour.

\- Tu es bien sentimentale ce soir. Tu sais, l'amour c'est pas quelque chose que tu commandes. Ça te tombe dessus sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

\- Comment tu sais que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

\- T'as pas une question plus facile ? répondit Alex avec un grand sourire mais devant le regard de sa sœur, elle redevient sérieuse. Je ne sais pas trop. Quand tu es amoureuse, tu penses tout le temps à la personne que tu aimes. Tu veux toujours savoir si elle va bien. Tu es prête à faire quasiment n'importe quoi pour elle et surtout à dépasser tes limites. Tu veux la rendre fière. » Kara se détacha de sa sœur puis la regardant dans les yeux, lui dit :

« - T'es au courant que t'es en train de décrire notre relation.

\- Oui mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as jamais voulu coucher avec moi ? demanda Alex en priant que la réponse soit non.

\- Par Rao, bien sûr que non, » répondit la Kryptonienne en faisant la grimace. Sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de rire et Kara finit par la rejoindre. Quand elles finirent par se calmer, Alex reprit :

« - Quand tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, tu veux qu'il soit à la fois un membre de ta famille, ton meilleur ami et la personne qui t'envoie au 7ème ciel.

\- Alors je suis foutue !

\- Comment ça ? Puis en voyant la tête de sa sœur, l'agent du DOE dit : Tu as quelqu'un dans ton viseur !

\- Oui, murmura Kara. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es une fille formidable et je suis sûre que n'importe quel homme un tant soit peu doté d'intelligence adorait être avec toi.

\- Ou femme …

\- Ou femme, bien entendu. Alors je la connais ? demanda Alex avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Je la connais et tu penses qu'une relation entre vous est impossible donc …. C'est Lena Luthor ?

\- Non, je reconnais de Lena est très belle et possède une classe folle mais ça n'est pas elle.

\- Est-ce que c'est Lucy ? tenta Alex en regardant vers le salon.

\- J'adore Lucy mais pas de cette manière, répondit Kara.

\- Alors si ce n'est ni Lena ni Lucy et si ça n'est pas moi alors c'est …. Non ! Il n'y a qu'une seule autre femme qui correspond, ne me dis pas que c'est elle !

\- Si, c'est elle mais tu l'as dit toi-même l'amour ne se commande pas.

\- Alors effectivement ça va être compliqué mais tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance.

\- Non, Alex, c'est pas possible. Imagines si je me prends un râteau ou si ça ne marche pas entre nous, je ne pourrais plus jamais travailler sous ses ordres.

\- Techniquement, depuis que tu es devenue reporter, ça n'est plus ta supérieur directe. Qui sait, elle t'a peut-être justement promue pour pouvoir tenter sa chance. Après tout, nous sommes en train de parler de Cat Grant, la femme qui planifie toute sa vie de A à Z.

\- Elle n'est pas comme ça. Miss Grant vit comme tout le monde et parfois, il lui arrive des imprévus. Et justement, parce que tout le reste est parfaitement programmé, elle peut gérer ces imprévus, expliqua Kara avec un regard rêveur.

\- Sis, t'es totalement accro ! répliqua Alex avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas si désespérante que ça ?

\- Désolée mais si. Et franchement, tu devrais aller lui parler. Elle et toi, vous ferrez un couple explosif.

\- Alex, arrêtes ! C'est pas drôle !

\- Kara, j'essaye de te faire comprendre que c'est pas si terrible que ça. Oui, tu te prendras peut-être le râteau de ta vie mais au moins tu auras essayé et tu n'auras pas de regret. Et je serais là pour me goinfrer de glace avec toi. Et puis imagines si ça marche…

\- Ça ne pourra pas marché. Je suis Supergirl et rien que ça fait que nous sommes totalement différentes.

\- Et si déjà, tu commençais par ça ! Kara regarda sa sœur perplexe et Alex continua : Dis-lui que tu es Supergirl et vois comment elle gère l'info. Suivant comment elle réagit, tu verras comment tu lui annonce le reste.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre ! Aller, viens. Maman va sortir la buche et c'est hors de question que je rate ça.

\- Moi d'abord ! » répondit Kara en bousculant gentiment Alex alors que les deux sœurs sortaient de la chambre. Perry les regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Cat. Seulement la reine des médias n'était plus debout à ses côtés.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Note : euh ... voila le nouveau chapitre avec deux jours de retard '^^ Je n'ai aucune excuse vu que je suis en vacances

DroDroV : Effectivement Cat est sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre mais t'inquiète c'est un mal pour un bien ;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

La présidente de Catco était assise sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Perry comprit à ce moment-là à quel point Cat avait des sentiments pour Kara. Il demanda :

« - Cat, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Perry, est-il possible de croire en quelque chose toute sa vie et finir par réaliser à quel point on s'est trompé ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Qui plus est, tu ne t'es pas trompée sur tout. Tu aimes tes fils sincèrement et tu serais prête à tout pour eux. Maintenant, il faut juste que tu sois avec tout le monde comme tu es avec tes fils. C'est à cet instant que tu trouveras le véritable bonheur.

\- L'arrivée de Clark et Kara sur Terre était les incidents dont tu parlais ?

\- Je t'ai connue plus rapide pour tirer tes conclusions.

\- Donc Clark est devenu l'âme sœur de Loïs et Kara est … » Cat ne put finir sa phrase et tourna son regard vers le salon où elle pouvait voir son ancienne assistante rire aux éclats en compagnie de Winn sous le regard bien veillant d'Eliza. « Non, Perry, c'est impossible !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Et surtout ne me dit pas que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne la mérite pas, nous sommes trop différentes.

\- Parce qu'elle vient d'une autre planète ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais Perry, sois honnête. Je vais avoir bientôt avoir 42 ans, j'ai deux fils dont un a le même âge que Kara. J'ai passé ma vie à détruire celles des autres d'abords au Planet puis avec Catco. Je dégoute les gens qui ne me craignent pas. J'ai une réputation qui risquerait de nuire à sa carrière de reporter naissante. Elle est jeune, pétillante, courageuse et surtout altruiste. Tout l'inverse de moi.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu fais ça pour la protéger. C'est stupide ! Rappelle-toi, l'amour ne se commande pas. Continue à la repousser et c'est vous deux qui souffriraient de la situation.

\- Perry, non ! Elle mérite un bonheur que je ne peux pas le lui donner.

\- Tu es têtue ! Alors, nous allons faire un dernier arrêt avant que je te ramène chez toi.

\- Ou va être de dernier bond ?

\- Dans le futur. »

Et avant que Cat n'ait pu rien dire, Perry les avait amenés au grand air. Ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière ou une petite foule était en train de se rassembler.

« - Aux funérailles de qui, sommes-nous ? demande Cat.

\- Tu vas vite le découvrir, lui répondit Perry le visage fermé.

\- Peux-tu me dire au moins quand sommes-nous ?

\- Dans 4 ans. »

La reine des médias comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus d'information de la part de son ancien patron, aussi se concentre-t-elle sur les gens présents. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le nombre de policiers et d'agents du gouvernement présents. Elle supposa donc que c'était les funérailles de quelqu'un d'important jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive deux visages familiers. Alex en costume sombre, le bras en écharpe, discutait avec Maggie en uniforme officiel. Elles arboraient toutes les deux des mines fermées. Cat était trop loin pour les entendre mais quand Maggie posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alex, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la policière portait une alliance. Elle ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de découvrir la même sur l'annulaire de l'agent du DOE. La reine des médias détourna le regard et parcourut la foule des yeux. Elle finit par repérer d'autres gens qu'elle connaissait et cela lui glaça le sang. Son ex-mari était là, une main sur l'épaule de Carter. Ils discutaient avec Adam. A ses côtés se tenait Mélanie avec un bébé dans les bras. Les 3 adultes avaient le visage fermé alors que Carter avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Cat avait peur de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle essaya de chercher quelque chose qui lui prouverait le contraire mais tomba sur un groupe de journalistes parmi lesquels, elle découvrit Loïs et Clark. Loïs n'avait pas une attitude aussi déprimé que les autres mais Cat connaissait suffisamment son ancienne amante pour savoir à quel point elle était affectée par cet enterrement, son regard avait perdu tout éclat. A ses côtés, Clark semblait porter le poids du monde, littéralement. La reine des médias n'avait jamais vu l'homme d'acier dans cet état. Cat prit conscience que même les héros pouvaient être fatigués. Elle scruta une nouvelle fois la foule et trouva James et Lucy qui semblaient accueillir les gens et qui discutaient avec Maxwell Lord et Lena Luthor. Les deux PDG semblaient très affectés par la situation. Maxwell demanda quelque chose à James et le journaliste répondit d'un coup de tête vers les sièges placés à côté de la tombe. Cat regarda, elle aussi, dans la direction indiquée et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir le bras de Perry avant de tourner son regard vers lui. L'attitude de l'ancien rédacteur en chef s'était légèrement détendue. Il dit :

« - Tu as compris.

\- Nous sommes à mon enterrement mais pourquoi Kara est dans cet état ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Elle t'aime et il s'est passé des choses qu'elle ne peut pas se pardonner. Des choses vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Quoi ? demanda Cat à la limite de l'hystérie.

\- Regarde et surtout écoute. »

Le convoi funéraire venait d'arriver et les gens prenaient place sur les sièges. Kara se retrouva au milieu de la première rangée, sa sœur à sa droite et Adam à sa gauche. La jeune femme était comme figée. Elle aurait pu passer pour une statue. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage et Cat fut attristé de voir ça. Le prêtre commença l'office et un silence respectueux était tombé sur le cimetière. Quand il termina, il demanda aux proches qui le souhaitaient de prononcer quelques mots. Adam fut le premier à se lever. Son discours fut bref mais il parlait de l'amour que les enfants éprouvent pour leurs parents. Il avait associé Carter à ses paroles tout du long. James prit sa place et expliqua à quel point Cat Grant avait été le meilleur patron qu'il n'avait jamais connu et comment elle avait su obtenir le respect de tous ses employés. Puis le cercueil fut mis en terre. Tous les gens présents vinrent lui rendre un dernier hommage puis s'en allèrent. Finalement, Cat fût surprise du nombre de gens présents et qui s'emblaient l'apprécier. Elle était persuadée que personne ne serait là à part les employés des pompes funèbres. Alors que le cimetière avait retrouvé son calme, la reine des médias vit Alex revenir vers la tombe et surtout vers Kara qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. L'agent du DOE s'agenouilla en grimaçant devant sa sœur et dit :

« - Viens, Sis. Il est temps de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi il faut rentrer ou pourquoi …

\- …. Elle est morte ? murmura Kara la voix dénuée d'émotion. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû empêcher ça, Alex. J'aurais dû mettre mes sentiments de côté et continuer à travailler à CatCo. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de National City. J'aurai dû…

\- Rien du tout ! s'exclama Alex. Kara, tu devais partir. Tu devais partir pour ton bien. On te voyait dépérir de jour en jour. Même Cat Grant l'avait remarqué et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a poussé à démissionner. Elle a toujours voulut ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et elle n'apprécierait surement pas de te voir te reprocher sa mort sachant que tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont les salops de Cadmus qui sont responsables de sa mort.

\- Mais quand tu m'as appris qu'une menace planait sur elle, j'aurais dû rentrer.

\- Nous avions pris toutes les mesures pour la protéger. Je te rappelle que j'avais exigé d'être affecté à sa sécurité parce que je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi. Alors oui, tu n'as pas pu la sauver elle mais combien d'autres personnes tu as sauvé ce jour-là.

\- Mais je n'ai pas été là pour la seule personne qui comptait vraiment. Alex, comment je vais faire maintenant pour vivre sans elle ? demanda la Kryptonienne en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Oh Kara ! L'agent du DOE posa sa main sur le genou de sa sœur. Je ne sais pas mais tu vas y arriver pour honorer la mémoire de Cat. Et puis nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Faire le deuil de la personne qu'on a aimé est un long processus mais tu es forte et tu surmonteras cette épreuve. » Kara se jeta dans les bras d'Alex qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal à cause de son bras en écharpe. Les sœurs restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de l'héroïne se tarissent. Alors que l'agent du DOE caressait encore les cheveux de sa sœur, elle dit :

« - Adam m'a dit qu'il t'avait demandé d'être la marraine de Kate.

\- Je ne pourrais pas sachant que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a perdu sa grand-mère.

\- Kara, s'il te plait, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu es la seule personne qui est suffisamment côtoyé Cat pour pouvoir raconter à Kate qui était réellement sa grand-mère. Si tu n'arrives pas à surmonter ta douleur pour toi, fais-le pour ta filleule. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connais. Tu as déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves et tu t'en es toujours relevé.

\- Alex, je suis forte parce que j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer mais aujourd'hui … je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

\- Alors, sois sûre de ça. Tu auras toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés : Moi, Maman, Winn et bien d'autres. De plus, Cat est maintenant avec tes parents. Ils vivront à jamais dans ta mémoire et veilleront sur toi quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Mais c'est tellement dur.

\- Je m'en doute mais comme toutes les douleurs, ça finira par passer ou tu apprendras à vivre avec. Viens maintenant, Maggie nous attends. » Les deux sœurs se relevèrent et la scène se brouilla. Cat était sous le choc. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une dispute avec Kara puisse finalement affecter autant de personne. Elle se retourna vers Perry et demanda :

« - Comment je suis morte ?

\- Un groupe de terroristes nommé Cadmus s'est lancé dans une guerre contre les extra-terrestres qui ont trouvé refuge sur Terre. Pour eux, Kara et Clark sont le symbole à abattre mais comme c'est quasiment impossible, ils s'en sont pris aux entreprises qui les soutiennent. Maxwell fut le premier à être attaqué mais tu le connais, il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Mieux, il a même réussit à faire prisonnier l'un des principaux chefs de Cadmus. Grâce à ça, Clark réussit à sauver Lena alors qu'elle était en visite à Métropolis mais il en sortit très affaiblit. Quand à toi, vous avez été attaqué avec Alex alors qu'elle t'amenait en sécurité dans l'une des bases du DOE. Votre voiture a été prise en tenaille et les terroristes vous ont fait sortir de la route. Vous avez fait de nombreux tonneaux. Alex, malgré son épaule démise et ses côtes cassés a réussit à te sortir de la voiture en feu mais ton état était critique et Alex n'a pas eu le temps de te stabiliser car les agents de Cadmus sont arrivés immédiatement pour vérifier si vous étiez bien mortes. Alex a fait un véritable carnage, elle a abattu 9 des 12 hommes du commando. Quand les trois restants réalisèrent qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'ils meurent, l'un d'eux a dégoupillé une grenade et l'a lancé vers vous. Kara est arrivée à ce moment-là. Elle vous a protégé de la majeure partie du souffle de l'explosion. Elle a ainsi pu sauver sa sœur mais c'était trop tard pour toi. Tu es morte dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi c'était Alex et non pas Kara qui assurait ma sécurité ? J'ai compris qu'elle avait quitté National City mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous pour en arriver à une telle extrémité ?

\- Vous avez eu une violente dispute ou elle t'a reproché d'être toi et tu as répliqué que tu n'accepterais des reproches que d'une seule personne : Supergirl. Elle t'a alors avoué que c'était elle mais tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de lui rire au nez. Kara t'a présenté sa démission le lendemain. Tu l'as regretté très longtemps mais tu pensais à l'époque que c'était la meilleure chose pour elle. Et puis tu espérais que Kara finirait par revenir mais elle a fait preuve de caractère et n'a jamais fait machine arrière. Tu es devenue froide et omnibulée par ton travail. C'est pour ça que quand tu as su pour la menace Cadmus, tu n'as pas voulu que Kara te protège, c'est tout juste si tu as toléré Alex. Voilà comment on en est arrivé à ton enterrement. Cat demeura songeuse quelques secondes puis demanda :

\- Quelque chose m'a paru bizarre à la fin. Tu ne nous as pas ramené dans le nulle part comme les autres fois.

\- Parce que je ne nous ai pas ramené. Devant la mine perplexe de la reine des médias, Perry continua : Nous nous sommes fait éjecter de la scène. Le futur est extrêmement changeant. J'ai pu t'amener dans ce futur parce que tu ne voulais pas voir à quel point la relation que tu partages avec Kara est forte et pouvait avoir des conséquences. Seulement le fait de t'avoir montré cet avenir l'a modifié car tu as pris conscience de beaucoup de choses et tu feras tout maintenant pour l'empêcher.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir par quoi commencer.

\- Accepte les sentiments que Kara a pour toi et surtout accepte les sentiments que tu as pour elle.

\- Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça, répliqua Cat sceptique.

\- Je t'assure que c'est aussi facile que ça. Je te ramène chez toi. Tu as maintenant toutes les cartes en mains pour trouver ton bonheur. »

Cat rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était assise dans son canapé. Les premiers du rayon du soleil de Noël pénétraient dans la pièce. Son verre se trouvait là où elle l'avait laissé sur la table basse mais vide. Elle crut un instant que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve mais un léger courant d'air lui fit comprendre le contraire. Regardant sa montre, elle découvrit qu'il était à peine huit heure et demi du matin. Perry lui avait conseillé de suivre son cœur. Seulement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle savait maintenant que Kara était bien Supergirl et comme elle l'avait soupçonné, ça ne changeait rien au respect et à la fierté que la reine des média avait pour son reporter. Ça les avait même accentués. Elle aimait la jeune femme, c'était une certitude mais quel était vraiment la nature de ses sentiments ? Etait-ce un amour semblable à celui qu'elle éprouvait pour ses fils ou était-ce autre chose ? Plus Cat réfléchissait, plus les choses s'embrouillaient. Et soudain, tout devient clair. Quand Cat était dépassée par une situation, elle faisait appel à Kara. Et aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel autre jour, la reine des médias avait besoin de sa nouvelle journaliste. Elle était sûre qu'après avoir discuté avec la jeune femme, elle y verrait plus clair. Elle attrapa son téléphone avant de réaliser que cette conversation ne pouvait pas se passer autrement quand face à face. Elle devait aller la voir, le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où habitait la Kryptonienne. En temps normal, elle aurait demandé cette information à son assistant. Seulement, c'était Noël et Eric risquerait de se poser des questions si elle l'appelait pour avoir l'adresse de Kara. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour trouver de qu'elle voulait. En tant que présidente de Catco, elle avait accès à tous les fichiers du personnel et donc où habitait son reporter.

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu encore une fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai presque finit la prochaine fic qui sera pour une fois un OS. Par contre, vous ne l'aurez pas avant juin vu que c'est un cadeau pour une amie qui est né au début de ce mois.

AlineGranger : ravie que tu ai aimé mon histoire, régale toi avec ce dernier bout

DroDroV : ouais je sais j'y ai peut être été un peu fort avec l'enterrement mais ça me semblait logique et le meilleur électrochoc pour Cat. Cette dernière partie est plus fun

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt

* * *

Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à son bureau et d'allumer son ordinateur, son téléphone sonna. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de découvrir qui était la personne qui l'appelait :

« - Bonjour Adam, joyeux Noël !

\- Bonjour Cat, joyeux Noël à toi également. Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser, j'aurais dû venir passer le réveillon avec toi.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça fait à peine 6 mois que nous avons repris contact, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. J'aurais dû savoir que tu avais surement des choses de prévues.

\- Euh, oui, répondit le jeune homme un peu surpris. Mais j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi et de te dire la véritable raison de mon refus.

\- Tu ne me dois rien Adam, j'ai finis par le comprendre et l'accepter. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une mère pour toi et je suis déjà chanceuse que tu es accepté que je revienne un peu dans ta vie.

\- Cat, tout va bien ? demanda Adam franchement perplexe. Tu as l'air différente.

\- Cette nuit m'a fait réaliser certaines choses et il est grand temps que j'arrête de penser qu'à moi. Tu as une vie et je le comprends parfaitement.

\- Euh, oui mais j'aurais quand même dû te dire la vérité.

\- Si tu le souhaite, répondit Cat avec un sourire malgré le fait que son fils ne pouvait la voir.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il y a un petit moment et ça colle vraiment bien entre nous. Je voulais juste qu'on passe notre premier Noël rien que tous les deux.

\- C'est tout à fait normal et tu as bien fait. Comment s'appelle cette personne ?

\- Mélanie.

\- C'est un joli prénom. Et comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Enfin, si tu as envie de me raconter.

\- Oui pas de soucis, en fait c'est plutôt cocasse. Je travaille dans un restaurant depuis quelques mois et un matin, alors que je servais des clients, l'un des gamins de Mélanie m'a foncé dedans. J'ai été déséquilibré et du coup, j'ai renversé mon plateau sur elle. J'étais horriblement gêné mais elle m'a fait un cours sur le café et ses bienfaits sur les cheveux en rigolant. Je lui ai donné mon numéro pour lui rembourser les frais de pressing. Elle l'a rappelé mais c'était pour me proposer un rendez-vous. Et voilà comment ça a commencé.

\- L'histoire est drôle effectivement mais attends tu as dit, l'un des enfants de Mélanie ? Elle est maman ? demanda Cat perplexe.

\- Elle est institutrice, expliqua Adam avec le sourire dans la voix. Elle a même réussit à me convaincre de reprendre des études. Je vais commencer une école de commerce dans quelques jours.

\- Cette fille a l'air d'être une perle ! s'exclama la reine des médias vraiment ravie.

\- Elle l'est ! Par son boulot, elle est cultivée mais pas juste intelligente. La semaine dernière, nous nous sommes disputés 10 minutes parce qu'on n'était pas d'accord sur la couleur des extraterrestres dans un film de super héros. Finalement, Internet nous donnait raison à tous les deux et on partit voir un concert de jazz. Elle est drôle, l'histoire du café n'était rien par rapport à certaines blagues qu'elle a fait à ses amis. Et elle a du caractère, j'ai dû l'empêcher de se battre avec un homme qui disait que le système éducatif actuel ne servait à rien… Adam marqua un temps puis reprit : vas-y, moque-toi de moi !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Au contraire, je trouve que tes sentiments sont vraiment beaux. J'ai déjà ressenti ça pour deux personnes et je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te rend heureux.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? demanda Adam surpris. Tu parles de mon père et de celui de Carter ?

\- Non, Cat ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la confusion de son fils. Vos pères sont des hommes biens mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour moi ou plutôt je n'étais pas faite pour eux.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends vraiment rire ou même faire un compliment envers quelqu'un, dit le jeune homme confus. Puis sentant que c'était le jour pour avoir une vraie conversation avec sa mère, il demanda : est-ce que je connais les deux personnes dont tu étais tombé amoureuse ? Cat hésita quelques instants mais elle devait faire confiance à son fils. Elle lui répondit donc :

\- Tu connais la première que de nom et de réputation. Je ne pense pas que tu la rencontreras un jour et puis elle fait partit de mon passé quant à la seconde … La reine des médias marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son fils connaissait Kara, pourrait-il comprendre ? Et puis, elle se souvient du conseil de Perry et continua : quant à la seconde, tu la connais bien.

\- Je ne connais pas tes amies, voir même personne à National City à part … Ce fût au tour d'Adam de rester sans voix. Elle le sait ? finit par demander le jeune homme.

\- Non. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point je tenais à elle jusqu'à hier.

\- Tu devrais lui parler. Kara est une fille bien et vous méritez toutes les deux le bonheur.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Que ma mère aime les femmes ou qu'elle sorte avec une de mes ex ?

\- Les deux ! voulut savoir Cat.

\- Non ça ne gêne pas que tu aimes les femmes. Maintenant, je te dis pas que ça ne me fera pas bizarre que vous soyez en couple mais tu acceptes mon bonheur sans même connaître Mélanie, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelques choses à dire alors que je sais que Kara est quelqu'un de formidable.

\- Merci Adam ! Ton avis compte pour moi.

\- De rien … maman, repliqua-t-il d'une petite voix mais qui faillit faire éclater Cat en sanglots.

\- Vous devriez venir passer un week-end à National City, proposa la reine des médias en essuyant les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

\- Je vais en parler avec Mélanie et je tiens au courant. À bientôt, maman.

\- À bientôt mon fils. Mais alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, elle demanda : une dernière question, as-tu l'adresse de Kara ?

\- Oui, je t'envoie ça par SMS. Passes encore un bon Noël.

\- Toi aussi Adam ! »

Cat ne put s'empêcher de garder son téléphone en main, excitée comme une adolescente. Quand l'adresse arriva, elle prit son sac et sortit en trombe de son bureau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, une boîte de donuts dans les mains. Elle frappa mais l'accueil qu'elle reçut, n'était pas vraiment celui auquel elle s'attendait. Kara ouvrit la porte et tourna le dos immédiatement en disant :

« - Alex, si je t'ai donné une clé, c'est pour que tu puisses rentrer sans sonner ou encore défoncer ma porte.

\- Bonjour Kara, dit Cat. » La jeune femme se fige a et se retourna lentement. Encore en pyjama, elle avait les cheveux détachés et ne portait pas ses lunettes. La reine des médias n'eut plus aucun doute à ce moment-là quant à son identité et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Miss Grant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda la Kryptonienne dans un murmure.

\- Kara, je me demanderais toujours comment tu arrives à marcher sans tes lunettes, dit Eliza en apparaissant derrière sa fille et lui posant la paire sur le nez. Et si tu allais t'habiller pendant que j'accueille comme il faut ta patronne. Kara hocha machinalement la tête et partit dans sa chambre comme un automate pendant que la biologiste tendait la main à Cat. Bonjour, je suis Eliza, la mère de Kara et d'Alex. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les présentations la première fois ou nous nous sommes croisées.

\- Ravie de vous connaitre, répondit la présidente de CatCo en serrant la main de la mère des sœurs Danvers.

\- Je peux vous proposer quelque chose ? Café, thé ? demanda à Eliza en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière. Cat ferma la porte avant de répondre :

\- Un thé, s'il vous plait. J'ai apporté des donuts.

\- Vous connaissez bien ma fille, commenta la biologiste en remplissant la bouilloire avec un sourire en coin. La reine des médias comprit le sous-entendu et dit :

\- C'est la première assistante que j'ai gardé si longtemps et la première que j'ai vraiment envie de voir évoluer. Je suis sûre qu'elle a un énorme potentiel et qu'en la poussant dans la bonne direction, elle finira par sauver le monde. » Eliza se retourna brusquement face à l'étrange formulation de la reine des médias mais l'arrivée de ses filles ne lui permit pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de fixer Cat dans les yeux. Kara observait la scène du seuil de sa chambre absolument certaine d'avoir raté quelque chose. Ce fut Alex qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité en demanda depuis la porte d'entrée :

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Alex, tu arrives à point nommé, répondit Eliza en piochant deux donuts au hasard dans la boite et en se dirigeant vers sa fille ainée. Elle les lui donna et continua : entre Maggie qui mange presque autant que Kara et les potentiels invités surprises que nous risquons d'avoir à midi, je n'ai pas assez pour faire un vrai repas. Tu vas m'emmener au supermarché faire quelques courses, termina-t-elle en ajustant le col de son manteau qu'elle venait d'enfiler.

\- Quoi ? dit l'agent du DOE complètement abasourdie. Eliza la poussait déjà dehors et elle eut juste le temps de demander avant que la porte ne se referme : C'était pas Cat Grant assise dans la cuisine ? » La reine des médias reporta son attention sur son ancienne assistante. Kara s'était attaché les cheveux et portait un horrible pull de Noël mais même comme ça elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Le regard que posait sa patronne sur elle, mit Kara définitivement mal à l'aise. Heureusement la bouilloire la sauva de son embarra. La Kryptonienne souleva le récipient avant d'éteindre le feu. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle remarqua à peine la buée qui s'était formée sur ses lunettes mais quand elle se retourna pour servir Cat, elle, ne le manqua pas et éclata d'un vrai rire sincère. Surprise, Kara lâcha la bouilloire. Elle réussit à la rattraper grâce à son hypervitesse et souhaita que sa patronne n'ait rien remarqué. La reine des médias reprit son souffle avant de dire :

« - Tu devrais quitter tes lunettes, la buée ne va pas s'estomper tout de suite … et tu n'as pas besoin d'elles avec moi.

\- Miss Grant, vous êtes venue chez moi pour encore avoir cette discussion, souffla la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas Supergirl.

\- Regardes comment tu tiens la bouilloire et redis le moi sans être gênée, » la mit au défi Cat avec un sourire. Kara baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait la bouilloire serrée contre son ventre, les deux mains en dessous. Si elle était humaine, elle se serait brulée depuis longtemps. D'un geste aussi précipité que maladroit, elle posa le récipient sur la table et quitta ses lunettes. Rouge de honte, elle demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Rien, répondit naturellement la reine des médias en versant l'eau dans sa tasse.

\- Comment ça, rien ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Je viens, par ma bêtise, de vous offrir un scoop en or et vous n'allez rien en faire.

\- J'ai compris que le monde avait besoin d'espoir et que Clark et toi incarniez cet espoir. Dire qui vous êtes en réalité apporterait plus de problème que de solution.

\- Vous avez également compris pour Clark ? Le regard malicieux que lui adressa Cat en guise de réponse, ne calma absolument pas Kara. Super, ils vont tous m'en vouloir maintenant ! dit-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Kara, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas la première Terrienne à être au courant de ton secret, non ?

\- Non mais vous êtes la première à avoir autant d'influence sur l'opinion publique.

\- Loïs en a bien plus que moi et le Planet a toujours soutenu Superman quoi qu'il ait pu se passer. Pourquoi ne pas en faire autant pour toi avec CatCo ?

\- Parce que Loïs aime Clark, » murmura Kara en baissant les yeux. Cat laissa volontairement le silence s'installer. Elle y voyait de plus en plus clair dans ses sentiments et l'héroïne venait de lui donner une ouverture pour aller plus loin. A elle maintenant de la saisir.

« - Kara, regarde-moi. Mais la jeune femme restait obstinément la tête baissée. Keira ! » feula la reine des médias ce qui fit automatiquement relever les yeux à la Kryptonienne. La présidente de Catco pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Kara. Elle finit par reprendre la parole : Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour moi ?

\- Un peu plus de deux ans, répondit la jeune femme toujours confuse.

\- Sais-tu combien d'assistantes j'ai eu avant toi et surtout combien travaille encore chez Catco ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- J'ai eu une douzaine d'incapables et aucune n'est restée travailler pour moi dans un quelconque service.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ou vous voulez en venir, dit l'héroïne toujours perdue.

\- Kara, je suis en train de t'expliquer que tu es la première assistante en qui j'avais totalement confiance et que j'appréciais pour tout ce qu'elle faisait...

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ? demanda la Kryptonienne légèrement apeurée.

\- Je parle au passé parce que cette nuit, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses. Si je t'ai promu c'est parce que je sais que tu as les capacités pour réussir parfaitement en tant que reporter mais surtout parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un jour tu réalises à quel point le travail d'assistante est ingrat et que tu … quitte Catco. La reine des médias avait failli dire « que tu me quitte » mais elle n'était pas sûre que la jeune femme soit prête à entendre ça à ce stade de la conversation.

\- Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous donc tant que je démissionne la première fois que vous avez compris qui j'étais en réalité ?

\- Les choses étaient différentes à l'époque. Je pensais que tu n'arriverais pas à être à la fois l'héroïne dont National City a besoin et l'assistante qui me fallait. Depuis, tu m'as maintes fois prouvé le contraire. En te permettant de devenir journaliste, j'allège considérable ta charge de travail et ainsi tu peux mieux gérer les deux aspects de ta vie. J'espère que de cette façon, tu resteras longtemps chez Catco.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important pour vous que je reste.

\- Bien sûr que c'est important pour moi, Kara. Tu es la première assistante dont j'ai appris le véritable prénom. Je t'ai fait confiance pour Carter et pour Adam. Aucune de celles qui t'avaient précédé, ne connaissaient mes fils et je ne pense pas que j'en parlerai un jour à Rick même si c'est un assistant correct. Le fait qu'il soit gay le rend plus concentré, il pense moins à sa carrière et à draguer que les autres hommes sous mes ordres mais il est encore loin de t'égaler.

\- Eric est hétérosexuelle, dit Kara en préférant ne pas relever le compliment de sa patronne de peur de rougir. Puis en voyant l'étrange regard de Cat, elle se sentit obligé de continuer : nous avons plusieurs fois mangé ensemble au début ou il a commencé à travailler pour vous jusqu'au jour où il m'a proposé qu'on se retrouve pour diner. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas seulement pour mes conseils qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Je lui ai donc fait gentiment comprendre que je préféré que nous restions collègues, amis à la rigueur mais plus, je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est plutôt beau garçon, il est sensible et assez cultivé d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Est-ce que le fait d'être Supergirl t'empêcherait de sortir avec quelqu'un ? demanda la reine des médias très intéressée par la réponse qu'aller lui donner la jeune femme.

\- A vrai dire non. Je sais que le fait que je sois Supergirl met les gens dont je suis proche en danger et c'est d'ailleurs la véritable raison qui m'a poussé à rompre avec Adam mais non, pour Eric, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a empêché d'aller plus loin. C'est un homme bien, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas la personne que j'attends, termina Kara en regarda partout sauf en direction de Cat. La présidente de Catco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce comportement et décida de pousser la Kryptonienne dans ses retranchements :

\- Et quel genre de personne attends-tu ?

\- Quelqu'un qui soit à la fois un membre de ma famille, mon meilleur ami et … Kara s'interrompit en se souvenant de la fin de la fin de la phrase de sa sœur et surtout essaya de ne pas rougir. Cat fut étonnée que l'héroïne reprenne les mots d'Alex mais prit conscience à ce moment-là à quel point le lien qui unissait les sœurs Danvers était fort. La voix de la Kryptonienne fit sortir la reine des médias de ses pensées : Une personne pour qui je suis prête à faire quasiment n'importe quoi et surtout à dépasser mes limites tout en sachant que l'inverse est vrai et que je peux compter sur elle en toute situation. Quelqu'un que je veux rendre fière et que je peux prendre pour model. Mais aussi une personne avec qui je peux être moi-même, qui me connaît et qui pourtant reste à mes côtés et surtout qui n'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place si j'ai tord…. Kara se stoppa à nouveau en réalisant à quel point cette description pouvait correspondre à sa patronne. Elle regarda Cat en espérant que celle-ci ne l'ai pas réalisé également. Seulement l'expression de la reine des médias était impossible à déchiffrer et pourtant la Kryptonienne était sûre de connaitre toutes les mimiques de la présidente de Catco. Posant la tasse de thé enfin terminé, Cat dit :

\- Peux-tu venir à côté de moi ? Je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau pour Noël.

\- Je pensais que c'était la boîte de donuts, mon cadeau, répondit Kara perplexe en prenant place aux côtés de sa patronne.

\- Ce n'est que le premier. Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

L'héroïne obéit en résistant à la tentation de servir de sa vision rayon X. Cat, satisfaite, se mit debout. Elle prit une légère inspiration et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancienne assistante. Kara, surprise, ne réagit d'abord pas mais quand elle sentit la reine des médias commençant à reculer, elle laissa faire son instinct. L'un de ses bras vient entourer la taille de sa patronne alors qu'elle posait l'autre main sur la joue de la personne qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser depuis des semaines. Cat prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser et les deux femmes se déconnectèrent définitivement de la réalité.

Ailleurs, deux personnes regardaient la scène d'un air satisfait.

« - Alors, contente ?

\- Oui, très. Merci Perry, je sais maintenant que grâce à toi, Cat va de nouveau écouter son instinct et donc par conséquence m'écouter.

\- Méfis-toi de ne pas contredire Kara parce que je ne suis pas convaincu que Cat fera plus attention à ta petit voix dans un coin de son esprit plutôt qu'à celle bien réelle de son héroïne.

\- T'inquiètes pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. Et puis, tu sais, John me disait que souvent lui et Clark était d'accord et que du coup Loïs était obligé d'écouter.

\- Je te le souhaite, Amélia, je te le souhaite, dit l'ancien rédacteur en chef en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce puis termina : oublies pas de me prévenir pour les mariages. »

FIN


End file.
